


More Than Waffles

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah returns from a business trip and he and Claire spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Waffles

Noah’s flight was late getting in. Again. He knew Claire would be upset. They had just had a very in-depth conversation about him never being around when she needed him and he was feeling guilty. His job was not easily explainable. He walked into the darkness of her bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake her and kissed her softly on her forehead as she slept. He inhaled deeply, trying not to make a sound as he breathed in her warm, sleepy scent. He smiled and walked back out of the room, whispering a quiet, “I love you, Clairebear,” as he went to sleep on the couch.

Claire’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her door clicking closed and she rolled over, half-asleep, unsure whether she had dreamed that he was home or whether he really was. In the haziness of her sleep, she thought she felt lips on her skin but it could easily have been her imagination and she drifted back to sleep.  
***

The next morning, the smell of waffles floated upstairs and woke Claire up before Noah called her down to the kitchen. She threw on her robe and ran down quickly, excited to see him for breakfast.

“Your mother and Lyle just left. Mr. Muggles had a big show or something this weekend,” Noah poured her a glass of orange juice and handed her a plate of hot, syrupy waffles.

“Thanks,” she nodded and set her breakfast down at the table so she could give him a big hug, “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

It felt so good to have his Clairebear in his arms that he just held her for several moments, not wanting to let go, “Don’t let your waffles get cold…” Noah reluctantly let her go to sit down and eat and he busied himself with cleaning up the waffle iron and ingredients that had been left out in Sandra’s haste to get on the road.

Claire ate and Noah watched her. She smiled at him, torn between wanting to ask him why he’d been late getting home again and just being happy that he was here with her now. He smiled back at her, and being happy to have him home won.

“I thought we’d spend the day together, just the two of us, if you don’t mind hanging out with your old man.”

“Of course not. We could… go get ice cream?” Claire looked up at him hopefully and he laughed.

“Anything you want, Sweetheart.”  
***

They got their ice cream and walked around the park as they ate and talked. Claire teased him with her ice cream, licking it as it dripped down the side of the cone. At least, it felt like she was teasing him. Little flicks of her pink tongue, lapping up the sweet droplets so they wouldn’t spill on her shirt. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

They found a bench and sat beside each other. Claire reached over, wiping a smudge of chocolate from the corner of Noah’s mouth. She was definitely doing this on purpose, he thought, as she put the tip of her finger in her mouth and smiled at him.

“This is nice. Nice weather. Everything is turning green and blossoming. I love the springtime,” he felt that if he kept talking, he could control the way his thoughts were going and try to rein them in before they went too far.

Claire nodded in agreement, “I love being outside, enjoying the sun. And stuff.”

“And stuff?” Noah raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her in question, “How articulate of you, Claire,” he teased.

She just laughed and lay her head against him playfully, “You know what I mean.”

He put his arm around her, pulling her close and laughing too, “Yes, I think I do, actually,” And he loved being outside with her. Her hair smelled like sunshine. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head.  
***

It was too nice a day to go back home right away so they went downtown to walk around some more, window shopping and people watching. Claire made up stories about what she imagined people were buying and pointed out things she liked in the shops to Noah. He gave in and bought her a cute little top that she swore she couldn’t live without.

As it began to get dark, they started thinking about dinner and decided to bring home Indian takeout so they could watch a movie while they ate.  
***

They made themselves a makeshift picnic in front of the TV. The food, plates, silverware and napkins were laid out on a blanket, which they sat on as they watched their movie and ate.

Claire broke off a piece of flatbread and fed it to him; he ate it from her fingers, trying not to feel like he was doing something un-fatherly. She grinned at him and broke off another piece for herself.

She watched him, trying to think of different ways to touch him or get closer; feeding him bites of food and chewing on her lip. She couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t playing back and wondered if he was getting mad, but he didn’t seem to be, so she kept it up.

Noah chuckled, very aware of what Claire was doing and very afraid that if he started playing back that he wouldn’t be able to stop. This was a very dangerous game she was playing. And he hoped she’d keep it up…

Neither of them was paying the movie much attention. Noah wasn’t even sure what movie they’d chosen. Claire was finishing her dinner, licking her fingers and driving him very slowly insane. He wiped his face with his napkin and piled the plates on the coffee table to give them more space.

“That was delicious. We’ll definitely have to order from that place again,” Claire nodded and sprawled out on the blanket, pretending to watch the movie again.

Noah nodded, “Yes, I think we will,” he sat back beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to his body. She was warm and the pressure felt nice. There was nothing wrong with a father and daughter cuddling together as they watched a movie. He hoped if he kept telling himself that, he’d eventually believe it. It might help if he could keep his eyes on the screen long enough to tell what movie it was.

Claire nuzzled against him happily and kissed his cheek. She hoped he could read her body language and feel the heat that she felt between them. He just smiled and kissed her cheek too. That was safe. Cheeks were safe places to kiss.

Claire sighed and yawned, stretching and pressing even closer. Noah cleared his throat and shifted to give her more space. He was starting to feel a bit too warm and was thankful that he’d decided against the glass of wine he had been considering having with dinner.

“Daddy… can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Clairebear. Anything.”

“Do you ever wish that you weren’t my dad?”

“No. Being your dad is the best thing in my life.”

“But… what if… well, maybe it’s okay because you’re not my biological dad.”

Noah froze at that statement. Because it was true, he wasn’t her biological father. But did that make his feelings any less wrong? Was he any less despicable for wanting Claire like he did just because they didn’t share the same blood? And what did it say about her if she was questioning it too? Did she feel the same way about him? He couldn’t believe that was possible. She was so young, so beautiful. She could have anyone her own age that she wanted. What would she want with an old man like him? These thoughts spun in his mind in never-ending circles as he tried to figure out a way to answer her.

She could tell by the look on his face that he was struggling to do the right thing. And she didn’t want him to do the right thing anymore. She rolled onto his lap and kissed him. Right on his lips and he thought he just might pass out. But he didn’t. He kissed her back. Her lips were soft and he felt like his must feel hard against hers. And suddenly his stomach felt like it was flip-flopping because he realized something else was probably feeling hard against her as well.

Claire ran her tongue across his lips slowly, gently pushing them apart to slide her tongue inside his mouth and he let out a quiet groan, devouring her mouth with his own and wondering if there was a special hell for people like him.

He pulled her face away from his and looked into her eyes which were clouded with lust and he knew. He knew that his were too and that if he didn’t put a stop to this right now that neither of them could ever go back. She smiled at him and nodded.

“I can’t stop myself from thinking about you… like this… I’ve been trying to tell you for so long…” a single tear slid down her cheek at the admission and Noah took her back into his arms, cradling her and kissing her again and again.

“Shh… it’s okay, Clairebear. It’s okay. I love you more than anything in this entire world; you know that, don’t you?” He rubbed his hands up and down her back, stroking her hair and sighing with relief.

She nodded and kissed him again, passionately this time. She thought she might not live if she didn’t get enough of him… she wasn’t even sure what that feeling meant, but she needed him. She moved her hips, pressing against him and let out a pleased little moan which had Noah growling against her.

She slid down his body and started opening his slacks, curiosity and need getting the better of her as she felt inside the opening for the hardness she had felt against her. Noah’s eyes closed as her hand found him and he twitched against her fingertips, craving more attention. He raised his hips for her, helping her pull his pants and boxer briefs down and breathing heavily as she freed his cock from the layers of fabric.

Claire gasped at his size, of course, she’d seen others but not this up close and personal and never this big. She ran a finger up his shaft and bit her bottom lip when the vein throbbed under her touch. Noah watched in disbelief as she discovered him with both hands and reached out to stroke her cheek. His beautiful Clairebear…

She lowered her head to kiss his tip and he slid his hand up into her hair, already too far lost in this, in her, to do anything but let her do as she pleased with him. And then she was taking him into her beautiful mouth and he could hardly breathe, could hardly bear to think of what this meant to them, their relationship to one another and oh god, it was so wrong. He was such a bad person and he was for sure going to burn in a horrible, eternal hell for this. And _ohmyfuckinggod_ , Claire was sucking his dick and she shouldn’t be this good at it and _oh…_

“Claire! You have to stop. NOW.”

Claire looked up at him and pulled him out of her mouth abruptly, the biggest pout on her face than he’d seen in a long time and oh, that just made it even worse because now he was thinking about how she looked when she’d pout as a little girl and god help him, he wanted to bury himself inside her so badly, just feel her tight, wet, warmth around him and show her what it means to make love; make her come and feel her body shudder with it underneath him.

Noah sat up and brushed her hair out of her face then slid his hands down her body, pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties down her legs, tossing them aside.

“I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You can’t. Nothing you could do would hurt me.”

Noah took a deep breath to steady himself, set his glasses on the table and lowered his mouth between her legs, tasting the dampness of her skin and sliding his tongue over her opening. She moaned out loud and he kept going, circling over her clit and pressing the tip of his tongue inside until Claire was whimpering and writhing from it.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Clairebear.”

“Oh, Daddy! Fuck me, please…” It was the wrong thing to say. She knew it as soon as the words were out of her mouth and Noah winced even though it was exactly what he was dying to hear all along.

He didn’t know if he could give her all that she deserved. He hoped to god or whoever was out there that he could last long enough. He sucked at the swollen bud between her legs once more and then raised himself up and looked deep into her eyes.

“I want to give you everything, Claire. You deserve so much, so much more than I can ever hope to give you.”

She shook her head, “No, you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

He pushed into her slowly, giving her body time to adjust around him before filling her completely and stilled himself when she cried out a little.

“Is it…?”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” she bit her lip and moved under him, trying to adjust the angle with her hips and he cursed under his breath.

She was shaking already and he couldn’t hold on any longer. He rocked into her slowly, barely hanging on to any shreds of control he might have had. And Claire was moaning, breath heavy and hot against his neck. He grunted and she sucked at his skin.

He thumbed at her nipple and she gasped, “Oh… I think I’m gonna…” And her body tensed, clenching around him in tight, tiny pulses that rippled through her. He thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world and he came hard with a hoarse shout not even a moment later, burying his face in her neck as he spilled into her. He didn’t think he could ever move again.  
***

A long time later, they lay on the blanket beside each other, clothing still disheveled but breathing normally and Noah covered her in loving kisses as Claire swirled her fingers over the light hair on his chest. There would be no going back after this.


End file.
